Undertale Wiki:Regulamin
1. Regulamin #'Regulamin' jest dokumentem opisującym prawa Undertale Wiki. #Dotyczy on zarówno użytkowników zalogowanych, jak i niezalogowanych. #Dokument ten wchodzi w życie z dniem 28 stycznia 2016 roku. #Administrator ma prawo zmienić treść tego regulaminu. #Regulamin nie jest jedynym zbiorem praw tu obowiązującym. Obowiązuje tu też Terms of Use (ToU) Wikii, zasady kultury osobistej oraz amerykańskie prawo. 2. Undertale Wiki #Ta Wiki nie jest blogiem, forum, portalem społecznościowym ani też społecznością, która jest dowolnego rodzaju eksperymentem. #Ta Wiki nie jest również miejscem na reklamy, co oznacza, że bez zezwolenia nie wolno reklamować tutaj swoich stron www, blogów, wiki itp. Nie dotyczy to zwyczajnych odnośników na profilu. - tu: tworzenie specjalnych stron zawierających wyłącznie reklamę ##Może dojść do uchylenia tej zasady po kontakcie z Administracją. ##:Jeśli wysyła się na serwer Wiki prace nieosobiste (np. na profil), spoza wiki, należy załączyć link do oryginalnego autora. #Wiki jest dobrem publicznym. Ani założyciel, ani Administratorzy nie są jej właścicielami. 3. Administracja #Administracja dzieli się na Moderatorów, Administratorów oraz Biurokratów. #Administratorzy mają takie same prawa jak inni użytkownicy. #Administratorzy nie mogą narzucać innym swojej woli, chyba że jest to konieczne. #Członek administracji może zostać pozbawiony uprawnień, gdy: ##Będzie on nagminnie łamał regulamin. ##Będzie odmawiał pełnienia funkcji administratora. ##Będzie odmawiał udzielenia pomocy społeczności. 4. Użytkownicy #Użytkownik ma prawo do: ##przesyłania plików (tylko zalogowani użytkownicy). ##kontaktowania się z innymi użytkownikami Wiki. ##wyrażania własnego zdania na dany temat. ##edytowania przestrzeni głównej. #Użytkownik ma obowiązek: ##znać i przestrzegać regulamin. ##zapoznać się z tutejszymi zwyczajami. ##przestrzegania netykiety. ##dodawania licencji do przesyłanych plików. ##ponoszenia odpowiedzialności za swoje wykroczenia. ##słuchać się zaleceń Administracji. #Użytkownik ma zakaz: ##tworzenia multikont w celu uniknięcia kary (zakaz tworzenia multikont w pojęciu ogólnym). ##krzywdzić innych użytkowników. ##okazywania braku poszanowania dla innych użytkowników i Administratorów. ##pisania komentarzy jakąkolwiek odmianą czcionki Wingdings (jest to traktowane jako spam). #Regulamin obowiązuje każdego: nikt nie jest zwolniony z czytania i przestrzegania go (nawet osoby chore, pochodzące z innych kultur czy religii). 5. Komunikacja #Użytkownicy Undertale Wiki mogą się kontaktować poprzez: ##Strony dyskusji. ##Discord. ##Forum. ##Niektóre strony projektu. ##Adresy e-mail (jeśli są podane). ##Tablice. #Najszybszymi miejscami kontaktowania się z innymi są tablice i discord. 6. Artykuły #W artykułach należy przestrzegać neutralnego punktu widzenia. #Należy starać się nie popełniać błędów językowych. #Zabronione jest niszczenie artykułów (modyfikowanie lub całkowite usuwanie treści strony). 7. Pliki #Nie wolno wstawiać plików o treści: ##Pornograficznej. ##Nazistowskiej. ##Fanatycznie religijnej. ##Rasistowskiej. ##wywołującej epilepsję. #Nie wolno wstawiać screamerów. #Każdy plik musi posiadać licencję i kategorię. #Użytkownik powinien zadbać o poprawną nazwę pliku (np. bez samego ciągu cyfr, bądź liter). :Pliki, które nie spełniają powyższych wymogów zostaną usunięte bez ostrzeżenia. 8. Blogi #Treść wpisu może być dowolna, o ile nie będzie ona zawierała treści erotycznych oraz przekleństw (wyjątkiem, są słowa cenzurowane). #Na swoim blogu wolno polecać inne strony i dodawać do nich linki. Zabronione jest jednak tworzenie notek zawierających tylko i wyłącznie reklamę. #Zabronione jest atakowanie, oraz obrażanie, innych użytkowników wiki we wpisach na blogu. #Na swoich blogach można wstawiać WŁASNE fanarty w postaci rysunków, opowiadań itp. Jeżeli któraś z prac okaże się plagiatem, wpisy zostaną usunięte, a ich autor może zostać zablokowany. 9. Blokady #Administratorzy i biurokraci mogą zablokować dowolnego użytkownika jeśli mają konkretny powód. #Użytkownicy mogą zostać zablokowani za: ##Ataki na innych użytkowników. ##Wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji. ##Naruszanie praw autorskich. ##Nieodpowiednią nazwę użytkownika. ##Spamowanie (spam - ponad trzykrotne wysłanie wiadomości o takiej samej lub zbliżonej do siebie treści, niewnoszące nic do rozmowy na forum ogólnym). ## Wysyłanie plików o tematyce erotycznej, rasistowskiej itd. ## Ubliżanie, obrażanie innych użytkowników. ## Wyłudzanie danych osobistych od innych użytkowników (pytanie o imię, wiek czy miejsce zamieszkania nie jest uznawane jako wyłudzanie, chyba, że po odmowie jest nieustannie powtarzane). #Długość blokady zależy od tabela na końcu regulaminu: ##Powodu blokady. ##Stażu blokowanego. ##...i jego wkładu ##Intuicji administratora. #Administrator ma prawo odwołać blokadę nałożoną przez innego administratora, jeśli ma do tego powody lub po wcześniejszym ustaleniu. 10. Discord #Discorda może używać każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik komunikatora Discord. #Użytkownik ma prawo: ##Dyskutować. ##Zadawać pytania i prosić o pomoc. ##Używać botów z umiarem. ##Zgłaszać administracji nieodpowiednie zachowania. #Użytkownik ma obowiązek: ##Pisać poprawnie. ##Słuchać się poleceń administracji. ##Przestrzegać zasad netykiety. ##W przypadku konfliktów ma obowiązek zebrać dowody (w postaci nagrania, screenów ewentualnie dużej ilości świadków) inaczej wszystkie osoby uczestniczące zostaną ukarane. #Użytkownik ma zakaz na czacie: ##Spamować (spam - ponad trzykrotne wysłanie wiadomości o takiej samej lub zbliżonej do siebie treści, nie wnoszące nic do rozmowy na forum ogólnym). ##'Nadmiarowo' przeklinać i używać wulgaryzmów. ##Obrażać użytkowników. ##Atakować innych użytkowników. ##Wysyłać plików o treści pornograficznej na innych kanałach niż specjalnie do tego przeznaczonym, reklam, screamerów itp. ##Wyłudzanie danych osobistych od innych użytkowników (pytanie o miejsce zamieszkania i wiek nie jest wyłudzaniem, chyba, że po odmowie jest powtarzane). ##Nawracać innych do swojej wiary lub dyskryminować innych użytkowników z tego powodu na forum ogólnym. ##Prowokować innych użytkowników. 11. Edytowanie #Zabrania się dodawania kategorii typu przypadkowych cyfr, znaków i liter oraz niezwiązanych z artykułem. #Zabrania się wstawiania przypadkowego znaku, a potem usuwania go. Kategoria:Strona główna __BEZSPISU__ __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__